


Le coup de la ficelle

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Cute, Français | French, M/M, Red String of Fate, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "Liens".</p><p>"Kimblee ne se demanda pas si Greed avait toute sa tête, il connaissait la réponse. Il se contenta de se demander ce qu'il comptait faire avec toute cette ficelle rouge. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le coup de la ficelle

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 13 - Liens  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je vais les attacher. Comme ça ils seront A MOI.

Kimblee ne se demanda pas si Greed avait toute sa tête, il connaissait la réponse. Il se contenta de se demander ce qu'il comptait faire avec toute cette ficelle rouge. A part se battre avec pour la dérouler.

"Tu me diras quand tu auras fini, fit paresseusement l'alchimiste en s'allongeant sur leur lit. J'ai comme un petit coup de fatigue là…  
\- Deux minutes, deux minutes…  
\- Ouais ouais…"

Et en effet, deux minutes plus tard, une main se posait sur l'épaule de l'humain, qui décida de faire comme s'il dormait. Et essayer de rester immobile le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui n'était vraiment, vraiment pas facile avec l'homonculus, qui l'embrassait dans le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se "réveiller".  
Et en effet, malgré tout son sang froid, il ne tint pas longtemps.

"Quoi ? grogna-t-il en se retournant.  
\- Donne ta main.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore dans la tête mon pauvre…  
\- Donne ta main et tu verras…"

Kimblee fronça les sourcils et finit par capituler. Plus vite il lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, plus vite il serait débarrassé… à ce qu'il croyait.  
Greed prit sa main dans la sienne et commença à lui enrouler de la ficelle rouge autour du petit doigt, sous l'air légèrement ahuri de l'alchimiste, qui remarqua dans le même temps que le petit doigt de Greed était également entouré d'une ficelle rouge.

"Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que tout cela signifie à deux heures du matin ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette légende ?  
\- Ce serait déjà bien si je savais laquelle…  
\- On m'a raconté…  
\- Qui ?  
\- Je ne sais plus en fait. On m'a raconté qu'un fil rouge invisible…  
\- Alors pourquoi le mien est visible ?  
\- Attends, que ça unit les personnes qui ont des liens très forts…  
\- Au petit doigt ? Dis-moi… tu ne trouves pas cela un peu ridicule, toi ?  
\- C'est une légende…  
\- Justement, Greed. Et tu m'explique le rapport avec ton bout de ficelle ?  
\- Comme ça nos liens à nous seront visibles.  
\- Ecoute chéri rendors toi, ça vaut mieux pour ta santé mentale.  
\- Kim, Kim, Kim…"

Ledit Kim s'était retourné, n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'enlever la ficelle.  
"Quoi ?  
\- … rien. Laisse tomber."

Greed s'allongea à côté de lui et joua un peu avec le fil rouge qui les unissait, le temps que son alchimiste s'endorme.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
